The Terrible Misunderstanding
The Terrible Misunderstanding * Season #: 1 * Episode #: 14 * Overall Ep #: 14 * Prev: What's Special About Me?! * Next: Only The Owls Know Plot Minstite, Gwallon, and Croaminch prepare for hibernation when it's supposed to snow for a whole week. Episode (The sky is gray with clouds. Kai-Lan noticed that when she looked out the window.) * {Kai-Lan} "Yeye, is it going to rain today?" * {Yeye} "I heard it's supposed to snow today." * {Inferope} "The snow is terrible. I don't want to touch it." * {Loundro} "That's crazy. The snow is awesome!" * {Croaminch} (annoyed) "Awesome? Ah don't like snow either. It always ruins our fun plans. And if winter's coming early...that means ah hafta hibernate early." * {Gwallon} "I have to go through that hibernation thing also." (angry) "I absolutely hated the idea of sleeping for the whole winter!" * {Minstite} (angry) "I don't like it also. I don't want to sleep for the whole winter." * {Yeye} "I don't know about winter coming early." * {Gwallon} "I could just stay here in the warmth of this castle." * {Kai-Lan} "Where's Gu Nai Nai?" * {Yeye} "She's going somewhere warm." * {Munloosh} "So...Gu Nai Nai is hibernating?" * {Minstite} "I don't think that's what he meant, Munloosh." (Later, the weather gets even colder.) * {Croaminch} "It's even colder than before." (Yeye turns on the TV and goes on the weather channel.) * {Yeye} "After shopping, my good friend told me that we will get snow later on." * {Weather Man} TV "...And as you can see here, New Orans would have a 70 percent chance of snow. In fact, we're expecting a heavy snowstorm in that area..." * {Croaminch} (gasp) "Minstite! Gwallon! Come down here! Quickly!" (The owl and the panda come downstairs.) * {Minstite} "What is it, Croaminch?" * {Croaminch} "Listen to that weather man." * {Weather Man} TV "...It's expected to start snowing in New Orans at 2 p.m. Then, the storm will move out to the north on other cities..." * {Gwallon} "That's terrible!" * {Weather Man} TV "...And some people might say that winter will begin early this month..." * {Gwallon & Minstite} "WHAT?!" (Both boys begin to panic and run around the room.) * {Yeye} "Now, just calm down, you two! The storm won't be that bad." (The panicked boys run out of the castle. Croaminch catches up to them. We cut to the back side of the Creepazoid castle.) * {Croaminch} "Okay, you two. Ah know none of us wanna snooze off while winter is present. But ah think ah gotta a solution of how we can beat the coldness." * {Gwallon} "But we have to go somewhere that's warm." * {Croaminch} "That's what ah told the King of the Creepazoids. We're riding around the world...in the King's super ship!" * {Minstite} "In that? Is it safe?" * {Croaminch} "Don't worry. He said it's new, and we can use it." (Later, the Creepazoid super ship is already taking off.) * {Minstite} "So we can just go anywhere around the world in this sky craft." * {Gwallon} "It looks pretty nice in here. Except..." (He noticed that Croaminch is driving the large super ship.) * {Gwallon} "Since when do you know how to drive that?" * {Croaminch} "Ehh...ah didn't know that until now..." (Four hours later...) (Minstite sat groggily on a seat.) * {Gwallon} "You okay there, Minstite?" * {Minstite} "No...I have airsickness..." (A lemon was thrown at the owl.) * {Minstite} "What...?" * {Croaminch} "Suck on it." (Minstite peels the lemon, and sucks on it. All of a sudden, the radio went on by itself. It plays weird-sounding music.) * {Croaminch} "Ahhh! Ah did not ''do that!" * {'Gwallon'} "What an awful sound!" * {'Minstite'} "Turn it off! It's creeping me out!" (Croaminch does so, but something broke.) * {'Gwallon'} "What was that noise?" * {'Croaminch'} "...The power button snapped off..." * {'Minstite'} "That's just perfect." (Five hours later...) (The ship is still flying.) * {'Minstite'} "Croaminch, I'm hungry." * {'Croaminch'} "Ah am too. Let's go to China for some noodles and dumplings." * {'Gwallon'} "WHAT?!" (Croaminch swerves the ship downward to China.) (Four hours later...) * {'Minstite'} "Why are those Chinese people so rude to us?!" * {'Gwallon'} (''angry) "RUDE?!" * {Croaminch} "Ah hafta agree with Minstite." * {Gwallon} (angry) "Croaminch, you crashed the ship into the restaurant!" * {Croaminch} "Come on. It was an accident. They don't have to yell at us like that just because ah accidentally crashed the ship into the restaurant." * {Gwallon} (angry) "Some people could've gotten hurt!" * {Croaminch} "What?" * {Minstite} "Those people didn't understand your 'frog from the west' accent, but they were just idiots just standing there when they saw the ship crashing...when they should've run away!" * {Gwallon} "They're not idiots. They're probably petrified of the falling ship." (Six hours later...) (The three boys just finished dinner. The ship is still flying when they heard the same weird music again.) * {Gwallon} "AH! I thought you turned the radio off, Croaminch!" * {Croaminch} "Ah did...It was just ma phone..." (answers the phone) "Hello?" (He heard a strange voice on the other line.) * {Mysterious Voice} phone "Guys! You won't believe this! Our four favorite customers are eating in our restaurant, and some idiots crashes a super ship through the roof! Man knows how, but he did. The four men were hit. I think two of them ran away and never came back to save their friends! Then, this frog from the west gets out of the ship and orders six bowls of noodles and six dumplings! So our manager got really steamed and yells at him! Yet this frog is angry as heck! He said 'How could you talk to the customer like that?'! He insulted us a rude people, took his orders, then took off in his ship!" * {Croaminch} (confused) "...Who is this?" * {Mysterious Voice} phone "Croaminch?! Oh snap!" (Then we hear the person on the other line hang up. The frog puts his phone away.) * {Gwallon} "Who was it?" * {Croaminch} "I-I...I...I'm not gonna answer that. I honestly don't know who's on the phone." (Finally, it was time to land the ship. The three boys go back to the castle.) * {Gwallon, Croaminch, Minstite} "We're back!" * {Kai-Lan} "Oh! Welcome back, you guys!" * {Minstite} "Kai-Lan, why isn't it snowing?" * {Kai-Lan} "Snow?" * {Gwallon} "Right. Didn't the weather man say we were gonna get snow right now?" * {Kai-Lan} "Actually, I found out later on that we would get snow next week. The weather man just made a prediction, and it doesn't always ''have to be right. Anyway, it's actually pretty nice outside. We can go and have fun." * {'Croaminch'} (''yawns) "A-actually, ah don't think ah wanna go out into the outdoors right now. Ah'd rather catch some z's." * {Minstite} "Me too..." * {Gwallon} "Wow, this trip really has fatigued me." (With that, the three boys go upstairs to their rooms to sleep in.) ~ Kai-Lan: Dear Diary Well, I haven't learned anything today...so, I guess I'll go outside and hang out with my friends. Bye! End of episode.